The Ghost Of You
by I never knew
Summary: Auf dem Weg zu einem geheimnisvollen Schloß muss Draco so manche Situationen meistern: ein Junge namens Maus, eine betrunkene Horde Todesser und eine dubiose Geiselnahme sind nur einige davon.


Disclaimer: Bekannte Figuren gehören JKR, der Plot ist meiner (zumindest habe ich noch keine ähnliche Geschichte gelesen) und die Zeilen zu Anfang stammen von Assemblage 23 aus dem Lied "Disappoint".

**Prolog:  
Into the soils's embrace**

* * *

_Just one more time  
For the sake of sanity  
Tell me why  
Explain the gravity  
That drove you to this  
That brought you to this place  
That pushed you down  
Into the soil's embrace_

* * *

Das ständige Leben auf der Flucht war hart und voller Entbehrungen, Draco Malfoy wusste das nun bereits seit Monaten.  
Just in diesem Moment lag er auf dem Dachboden einer Hütte, deren Größe nicht annährend die seines Badezimmers auf Malfoy Manor erreichte.  
Sein Bett war aus Stroh und sein Körper bereits von roten, juckenden Flecken übersäht, die ihm die Nacht zu einem weiteren, endlosen Albtraum machten.  
An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, seit Wochen nicht. Wie viele Stunden hatte er sich im letzten Unterschlupf ausruhen können? Drei? Oder vielleicht auch vier?  
Er wusste es nicht und glaubte auch nicht, dass es noch zählte.  
Draco war rastlos, ständig in Sorge, der Orden oder Leute vom Ministerium würden im nächsten Augenblick vor seinen Augen apparieren – wobei dies gegenüber den Schergen seines „Lords" wohl noch das geringere Übel wäre.  
Nach Stunden verfiel Draco endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
Er träumte, und seine Träume waren Erinnerungen. Sein erschöpfter Geist konnte ihm keine schlimmeren Albträume als diese bescheren, denn etwas Schlimmeres gab es für den jungen Zauberer nicht.

_Die ersten beiden Wochen seiner wohlverdienten Sommerferien nach den OWLs waren für Draco ein einziges Vergnügen.  
Natürlich, dass sein Vater in Askaban war, wurmte ihn, aber Draco glaubte nicht eine Minute, dass Lucius Malfoy dort lange bleiben würde.  
Narcissa war keine sehr strenge Mutter – tatsächlich schien sie nicht einmal zu bemerken, wenn ihr sechzehnjähriger Sohn abends einfach verschwand und erst am nächsten Morgen sturzbetrunken, und höchstwahrscheinlich mit Pansy Parkinson im Arm, nachhause kam.  
Die Slytherins nutzen ihre neuen Freiheiten und feierten, was das Zeug hielt.  
Draco Malfoy hätte es besser nicht gehen können; Party ohne Ende, eine nur allzu willige Freundin, und keine Eltern, die ihm Vorschriften machten.  
Diese ersten zwei Wochen war er wie jeder normale Teenager, dessen einzige Sorge es war, den Kater am nächsten Morgen zu bekämpfen.  
Später konnte er sich nicht mal mehr in seinen Träumen an den Abend vor seinem neuen Leben erinnern, bloß eins würde ihm wohl immer im Gedächtnis bleiben:  
Sein Leben änderte sich an einem Sonntag.  
„Draco, Darling, bist du wach?"  
Mein Gott, lass mich schlafen, verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer, mein Kopf, verschwinde, verschwinde, verschwinde ..  
„Draco! Wach auf! Ich bitte dich, Draco, es ist wichtig."  
Draco blinzelte. Zu hell. Zu früh.  
Narcissa Malfoy stand mit besorgtem Gesicht an seinem Bett, ihre Hände ruhten auf seinen Schultern. Sie musste ihn geschüttelt haben.  
„Was'n?", murmelte Draco schlaftrunken und richtete sich unter größter Anstrengung auf.  
Seine Mutter seufzte und schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Im Foyer warten ... Leute auf dich."  
„Wer ist es, Mutter?", gähnte Draco. Die Aussichten auf ein paar weitere Stunden Schlaf verschwanden aus seinem Kopf und ließen bloß ein dumpfes Pochen zurück.  
Er brauchte einen Aufbau-Trank, so konnte er unmöglich irgendjemandem gegenübertreten.  
Seine Mutter bat ihn, sich zu beeilen und zügig unten zu erscheinen, damit ging sie.  
Warum hatte sie sich nicht genauer ausdrücken können? Wer waren diese Leute?  
Falls es mit der gestrigen Feier zu tun hatte, musste er sich schleunigst eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Sie würde wahrscheinlich mit „Es war nicht meine Schuld ..." oder „Die anderen haben mich dazu gezwungen!" beginnen. Und auch enden.  
Nach dem Ankleiden und einer notdürftigen Katzenwäsche ging er den breiten Korridor entlang zur Treppe.  
Von unten hörte er ungeduldige Stimmen, aber ihre Worte konnte er nicht ausmachen.  
Im Foyer angekommen sah er ein knappes Duzend Männer, deren Gesichter ihm seltsam bekannt vorkamen. Wahrscheinlich von einigen der vielen Bälle, die seine Eltern so schätzten und gleich mehrmals im Monat veranstalteten.  
Doch diesmal begrüßte ihn niemand mit einem falschen Lächeln und einem Handschlag. Keiner der Männer führte Smalltalk mit ihm, niemand fragte ihn über die Schule aus.  
„Na endlich", grunzte einer von ihnen ihn unfreundlich an. „Das wurde auch langsam Zeit!"  
Draco blickte verwirrt in die Runde und sein Blick fiel schließlich auf seine Mutter.  
Wenn Narcissa vor wenigen Minuten noch besorgt wirkte, so war sie jetzt den Tränen nahe.  
„Es ist noch zu früh", sagte sie leise.  
„Kann ja sein", erwiderte ein grobschlächtiger Mann mit einem buschigen Schnauzbart. „Aber dafür ist einzig und allein dein lieber Ehemann verantwortlich."  
Draco bekam langsam eine Idee, wer diese Menschen waren. „Was ist hier los?", forderte er arrogant zu wissen.  
Ein paar der Todesser lachten.  
Einer von ihnen packte ihn grob am Oberarm. „Das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren, Bursche. Jetzt kommst du erst mal mit!"  
Draco spürte, wie die Magie des anderen durch die Berührung in seinen Körper floss. Entfernt hörte er seine Mutter schluchzen, dann spürte er das vertraute Reißen des Apparierens._

Draco erwachte aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Zurück blieb ein Gefühl der Schwere, welches ihn seit dem Tag nicht verlassen hatte, an dem man ihn dem Dunklen Lord vorstellte und dieser Draco den Auftrag erteilte, Albus Dumbledore zu töten.  
Doch er hatte versagt.  
Das gesamte Schuljahr hatte er sich auf Dumbledores Tod vorbereitet und dann hatte er es nicht tun können.  
Er hatte den Schulleiter nie gemocht, ihn oft genug als debilen Schwachkopf bezeichnet, aber als der alte Mann geschwächt vor ihm lag und ruhig mit ihm redete – verdammt, diese Ruhe! – wusste Draco, dass er es nicht tun würde.  
Draco Malfoy war kein Mörder.  
Und all die Todesser hatten zugesehen, wie Snape seine Aufgabe erledigen musste! Ausgerechnet Snape, den Draco immer respektiert hatte!  
Gemeinsam waren sie geflüchtet, doch Snape machte Draco schnell klar, dass er ihn nicht beschützen konnte.  
Draco hatte versagt und war nun für den Orden und die Todesser vogelfrei. Snape konnte sich nicht mit ihm herumschlagen.  
Der Junge kletterte die brüchige Leiter des Dachbodens herunter.  
Durch eine Luke konnte er sehen, dass die Sonne bereits unterging. Nur die Dunkelheit der Nacht konnte ihm auf seiner Odyssee Sicherheit und Schutz bieten.  
Der Muggel, dem die Hütte gehörte, bot ihm gammliges Brot und alten, harten Käse an. Draco hatte keine Wahl als das klägliche Mahl anzunehmen und den Alten auszuzahlen.  
Er reichte ihm eine goldene Galeone. Obwohl die Muggel ihr Geld lieber in seltsamer Papierform hatten, sprach Gold doch überall die selbe Sprache – und Tatsache war, dass Draco kein anderes Mittel zur Kommunikation hatte, er wusste nicht einmal, in welchem Land er sich momentan aufhielt  
Draco nickte dem Mann zu und verließ die schäbige Behausung. Er befand sich auf einer winzigen Waldlichtung. Hinter ein paar Büschen erleichterte er seine Blase, danach Wusch er sich in einem kleinen, kühlen Bach, wo er auch seine Trinkflasche auffüllte.  
Wo lang jetzt?  
Er musste nach Norden, immer weiter nach Norden. Das hatte sein Vater ihm schon als Dreikäsehoch immer wieder eingebläut:  
„Wenn du dich jemals verstecken musst, mein Sohn, dann gehe nördlich, so lange, bis du zu einem riesigen Schloss kommst. Dieses Schloss wird dein sein, Draco."  
Ein Ammenmärchen, dachte Draco. Etwas, das man kleinen Kindern erzählt, die in ihrer Phantasie darin spielen.  
Dennoch ging er weiter in Richtung Norden. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte.  
Seinen Zauberstab hatte er bereits am Abend der Flucht mit Snape verloren und er wagte nicht, sich in der Zauberwelt blicken zu lassen, um sich einen Neuen zu besorgen. Alles was er hatte, war ein immer kleiner werdender Sack voller Gold und ein paar Kleidungsstücke zum Wechseln, die er Muggeln von der Wäscheleine gestohlen hatte.  
Draco war klar, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie ihn einholten – und dann würde er entweder den grausamen Tod durch Voldemort finden, oder den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban mit seinem Vater verbringen.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass seiner Mutter nichts zugestoßen war.  
Draco holte seinen gestohlenen Kompass aus der Tasche und blickte in die Richtung, in welche die Nadel sich drehte.  
Bäume, nichts als Bäume. Und ganz sicher kein Schloss.  
Also, dachte Draco bitter, auf zu neuen Abenteuern!


End file.
